Heart Strings
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Ron always thought he had feelings for Hermione until he finally kissed her and realised his heart was for Harry all along. HarryxRon slash. RonxHermione kiss. oneshot


The summer air was cooling down outside the castle walls. The students of Hogwarts were starting to wake for a new day. Harry woke up from a loud snore followed by slight mumbling coming from Ron's bed. Another loud snore came from Ron and then he was awake. Harry thought he must have woke himself up by snoring again. Harry rubbed his eyes and then found his glasses. He focused on an empty dorm room. He and Ron always stayed in bed the longest. Ron yawned and got out of bed and started to get dressed. Harry did the same; once they were dressed they went into the common room. The common room was already buzzing with Gryffindor's. Some were in the Hall for breakfast; others were finishing homework for the day's lessons. Harry and Ron entered the room; Ron noticed Hermione sitting at the table reading and went to sit with her.

"Good morning boys." She said barely letting her eyes leave the page. Ron noticed she was reading the book that they needed to write up on for homework.

"Bugger." Ron said staring at Hermione.

"Did you forget Ronald?" She said with a smirk.

"Don't suppose you can help me out?" He asked giving Hermione he's best puppy dog eyed expression. Hermione sighed and looked up at Ron. She opened her mouth to protest but gave in and started to write on some plain parchment.

"Here." Hermione said after five or ten minutes. "I've written down the key points, just expand and change some bits." She continued passing the parchment to Ron.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said smiling. "You really are the nicest person, you know that right?" Hermione laughed.

"This is the last time I'm doing it." She said raising her eyebrows at Ron. Harry peered over at the parchment Ron had and copied some down for himself.

Breakfast passed and it was time for Charms lesson. Harry. Ron and Hermione headed for Flitwick's classroom.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found some seats and waited for Professor Flitwick to enter. Ron pulled out his homework and smiled at Hermione again. Harry thought he actually saw her blush for a second. He noticed Ron looking at her a lot more too. Ron had just finished a rather boring story about how he beat a Gnome in his garden before term when Harry noticed Hermione giggling. This seemed very odd and uncharacteristic of her to try and giggle at Ron's stories. Ron didn't seem to notice, he was looking pleased with himself. Most of the day went by this way. Harry couldn't get a word into Ron and Hermione's conversations.

They were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when Ron pulled Harry aside.

"Do you think you could erm give me and Hermione a few minutes alone?" He said in a whisper. Hermione hadn't noticed he was talking. "We'll meet you in the hall." He said. Harry nodded.

"Oh, erm I've just remembered something. I'll meet you in the hall." Harry said rather unconvincingly, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Erm Hermione…." Ron started. He stopped in an empty corridor. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"A – About the homework…" Ron stuttered, changing the subject.

"This isn't about the homework is it?" Hermione said smiling. Ron shook his head gingerly and stepped towards her. Before he knew it his lips were against Hermione's. He awkwardly held her waist and continued to kiss her. Hermione broke the kiss and stepped back for air. Ron just realised what he had done and his face flushed bright red. Hermione smile at Ron. He was so nervous he almost sucked her face off. They silently walked into the hall and joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry gathered something had happened between them but daren't ask Ron while Hermione was there. The awkward silence continued throughout dinner and into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione couldn't wait for the moment she could get away. As soon as they entered the common room she mumbled something about books and rushed to the girls' dorm. Harry and Ron sat around the fire.

"So, what's all this about?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder for anyone listening in. Ron's face flared red again.

"I kissed her." He said quietly.

"Oh…" Harry said. His heard was jumping in his chest at these words but he didn't know why.

"I was so nervous it all went wrong." Ron continued. Harry didn't say anything. "I went in too fast, and I nearly bit her lip." He said. Harry stared at Ron. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about this particular news. He suddenly felt really jealous of Hermione. But he had seen Ron and Lavender together thousands of times and it hadn't bothered him. He pushed the thought aside.

"Do you think she hates me now?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back into the moment.

"I don't know." Harry managed to say. This was hard considering his mind wanted to say 'I hope so.' Ron huffed and sunk into his arm chair. Harry hadn't been right since Ron told him the news.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" Harry said. Ron shrugged at him. "You kissed her!" These words came out of Harry's mouth before he realised what he was saying.

"Yeah." Ron said staring at Harry. Harry looked away from him. Ron felt strange staring at Harry. He hated seeing the hurt look on his face. But this time it was because of him.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked again. Harry turned back to Ron and looked into his eyes. Harry could only simply repeat "You kissed her…" But in a whisper this time. As the words came out Harry's mouth Ron' stomach churned. He doesn't really know why he kissed Hermione. Now all he could think of was Harry. _His lips._ Ron noticed people were starting to listen to their conversation. "Want to go for a walk outside?" Ron said standing up. Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the castle and into the grounds.

The sky was getting dark, partly from dark rain clouds moving over Hogwarts. Ron and Harry walked for a little without talking. Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"You kissed her?" Harry repeated. Ron didn't answer. The clouds started to drip cold raindrops onto the two boys. Ron stepped forward to Harry and looked down into his eyes. He leant in and pushed into Harry. Their lips touched and Ron pushed Harry up against the castle wall. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. The rain got heavier and there was a clash of thunder. This made Ron look up at the sky. He couldn't look at Harry. Harry's stomach jolted. Had that just happened? Ron's long hair began to drape down from the rain. The rain got heavier but the boys didn't move. Drips formed on Ron's nose and ripped of onto his chest. Harry stood still, staring at this best friend. His heart was thumping and he had never felt butterflies in his belly this bad. Before he knew it he was pulling Ron towards him and kissing down his neck and along his jaw line. Ron closed his eyes and embraced the feeling of Harry on his neck. The rain fell down onto the boys, and began to drip down their faces. There was a flash of lightening, illuminating Harry's eyes as he began to stroke Ron's wet hair out of his face. A clash of thunder startled Ron.

"Maybe we should get back…" Ron said looking at the sky. Harry nodded. Ron couldn't believe the same day he had finally kissed Hermione, he realised his heart wasn't for her but for his bet friend all along. He looked at Harry walking beside him and his heart jumped. Harry looked to Ron, who blushed. They reached the castle doors and pulled them open. They were both dripping wet, their hair draping down their faces.

The boys entered the deserted hallway and looked around. Everyone was in bed. The boys started to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry noticed an open empty classroom. Harry tugged at Ron's sleeve and pulled him into the room. Harry locked the door behind them. Harry went up to Ron and pushed the wet hair from his eyes. Ron looked down at Harry and gave a weak smile. His knees felt weak as Harry put his arms around his waist. Harry kissed Ron's jaw line and bit lightly at his neck. Ron groaned deeply and put his hands on Harry's lower back. Harry worked his way back to Ron's lips. The boys locked onto each other, stuck in a fierce kissing wrestle. The boys' wet bodies pushed into each others and Harry pulled off his wet robe, hardly pulling his lips away from Ron's. Harry then pulled off Ron's wet robe and started to undo Ron's see through shirt. Once all the buttons were undone Harry traced his fingers down Ron's damp chest and stomach. Ron's spine tingled and Harry nipped at his nipples. Ron gripped onto Harry's back and moaned slightly. He's breath got heavier as Harry's kisses trailed down to Ron's belly button, feeling the slight hair coming from his trousers. Ron's head fell back as Harry unzipped his trousers slowly. Ron suddenly stepped away from Harry. Harry looked up to Ron who looked worried. Harry straightened. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ron stared down to the floor. He then zipped his trousers and buttoned his shirt up.

"I can't do this…" Ron said quietly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but he just nodded. Ron pulled on his damp robe and turned to leave.

"Is it because of Hermione?" Harry said the words left his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Ron stopped walking; he could feel Harry staring into the back of his head. Ron didn't really know whether it was because he had just come to grips with his feelings about Harry or that the same day he finally had kissed Hermione. But then when he thought about it, after his kiss with Hermione all he could think about was Harry.

"I'm sorry…" Ron whispered, then he opened the door and left. Harry stood for a moment staring where Ron had left the room. He couldn't let this moment pass. He rushed out of the room. He called after Ron and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. He rushed up the stairs after the back of Ron. He followed him to the boy's dorm where Ron sat with his head in his hands on his bed.

"Ron…" Harry panted. "Why are you being like this?" he asked. Neville and Seamus exchanged looks then the rest of the boys left the room leaving Ron and Harry alone. Ron looked up through his long damp hair. But he still didn't answer. Harry was feeling agitated now, he could feel his anger rising. He had done nothing wrong for Ron to be ignoring him! Harry began to pace the room.

"Say something!" Harry shouted to Ron. Ron looked silently to Harry, who was still pacing the room. "Why won't you talk to me?" Harry demanded. Ron flinched at Harry's shouts.

"Because…" Ron started in a whisper.

"Because what?" Harry shouted. He couldn't help himself.

"Because, I love you!" Ron shouted back. This made Harry stop pacing and he stopped in his tracks. Ron put his head in his hands again. Harry turned and stared at him. Did he hear him right? Did he say he loved him? Harry's insides felt like they were about to burst. Harry knelt by Ron's legs and looked up at him.

"I think I love you too." Harry said quietly. Ron gave a smile and looked at Harry. Harry got up and pushed Ron backwards onto his bed with a smile. Rom let him dominate. Harry climbed on top of him and stared in Ron's eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry pushed into Ron's mouth. He let his tongue go deep into Ron's mouth. Ron let out a moan as Harry pushed his crotch into Ron's. The boys felt their cocks rub against each others and Ron automatically bucked his hips into Harry's. Harry moved his kisses down Ron's neck and began to undo his shirt again. Ron's shirt was undone when Harry started at his trousers. Before he knew it Harry was rubbing at Ron's bare thighs. Harry pulled off his best friends boxers to reveal a strong erection. Harry leant over Ron to his neck and bit lightly at the skin. Ron's breathing got heavier at Harry's teasing. Harry put his hands onto Ron's erection, making Ron gasp. He began pumping Ron, who in return started moaning. Ron gripped at Harry's shoulders as Harry put his mouth onto the tip of Ron's cock. Harry licked up and down Ron then engulfed the whole of him in his mouth. Ron's grip got tighter as he pushed Harry's shoulder to the speed he wanted. Harry stopped when he felt Ron was near. Ron groaned loudly looking down at Harry, who smiled up at him. He slowly began to lick down to the base of Ron's cock. Ron moaned loudly through a smile. Harry suddenly sped up, Ron gripped onto his bed sheets and after a second he burst into Harry's mouth. Ron groaned loudly and gasped for breath. Harry wiped his mouth then climbed up Ron and kissed him deeply.

"Blimey Harry." Ron managed to say after he caught his breath. Harry smiled then undone his own shirt. The two boys' bare torso's rubbed against each others as Harry kissed Ron again. Harry undone his own trousers and discarded them to the side. Ron stared at Harry taking off his boxers. Ron's eyes met Harry's erection and he smiled. Harry stood at the end of Ron's bed and opened Ron's legs. He curved his spine down and kissed Ron's neck tenderly. He then pulled Ron's legs up and onto his shoulders. He put a finger to his entrance and pushed it into Ron. Ron gasped and gripped the sheets. Harry reached for his wand and performed a spell for lubrication. The gel entered Ron and then Harry pushed a finger in again. Harry looked down to Ron and Ron's eyes were closed. Harry withdrew his finger and then pushed his own erection into Ron. Ron gripped onto his bed sheets as Harry pushed onto Ron even further. Harry withdrew and pushed in again. Harry's pace sped up and his thrusts got harder. Both boys breath became heavier and Harry continued to thrust into Ron. Ron began to moan and held onto Harry's hands which were holding his own hips. Harry's thrusts got harder still and began slamming into Ron. Harry began to grunt with each thrust and so did Ron. Harry pushed into Ron and gripped his hips tightly. Harry grunted and Ron gritted his teeth at the harder thrusts. Harry slammed into Ron one last time before exploding inside him. Harry held his position a second before putting Ron's legs down and he withdrew from his best friend. Harry climbed onto the bed and looked at Ron who was sweating too. Harry kissed him on the cheek then lay next to him.


End file.
